Beds and bedding systems in general are of specific importance in the hospitality industry because they provide key aspects of comfort and ergonomics, e.g., the look of guest rooms. Over the past several decades, the hospitality industry has shifted away from the use of simplistic bed bases adorned with bed skirts, towards exposed bed bases. One driver of this shift has been the industry's move away from monolithic comforters and towards layered sheeting, such as triple sheeting.
For example, triple sheeting is a style of bed-making in which several layers of sheets, blankets, duvets, bedspreads, etc., are used instead of a traditional comforter. Such a configuration promotes hygiene by facilitating easy laundering of sheets. In such a case, due to the manner in which a bed is made, the bed base may be exposed when the bed is made, for example because the triple sheeting may be tucked into the bed. An exposed bed base offers opportunities to enhance elegance and functionality of bed bases and related systems.